


Shhh

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom John Sheppard, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silence Kink, Sub Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shhh," John whispered into his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kink Bingo card for the square: Silence. Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

"Shhh," John whispered into his ear from behind him. Rodney could feel his hot breath against it.

Rodney nodded. He could do this, even though all his nerve endings were burning and he wanted nothing more than to shout out, to encourage, to beg, to tell John to go to hell, to praise his name.

But John didn't move. He was simply _there_ , big and hard inside Rodney. His right hand had a tight hold on Rodney's cock. But he wasn't fucking Rodney, wasn't jerking him off.

The only thing that was moving was John's left hand. He ran his fingertips over Rodney's left nipple, back and forth, then around it, until it hardened to a tight little peak. He pinched it then, and Rodney had to bite his lips in order not to make a sound.

John kissed the back of his neck. He licked the sweat away and then kissed his way to Rodney's shoulder. He lightly bit it, and Rodney's body tensed. John didn't stop but started to stroke his cock, moving his hand firmly up and down several times.

Rodney held his breath in order not to moan. He started to squirm, but John closed his teeth a bit more tightly and he immediately stopped. John loosened his jaw at once too.

Rodney wanted to come so badly. But John kept him on the edge, driving him crazy with lust, until he was so close that he could almost feel it, before taking him back from the precipice. Like now when he abruptly stopped jerking him off.

Rodney clenched his teeth in order not to groan in frustration.

"You're so good," John whispered. "So beautiful and obedient and all mine."

God, yes. He was. Nothing else could make him stay silent during such torture. But he couldn't not when John asked him to. He always did what John asked him to. And he never regretted it.

Without warning, John started to thrust into him. Quick, hard snaps of his hips into Rodney's body. The grip on his cock remained firm. Then it stopped, and John licked from Rodney's shoulder to his ear.

Before Rodney realized what was happening, his cock was free, and he was pushed forward onto his hands. John grabbed his hips and started to fuck him.

"Move down," he ground out, and Rodney's arms immediately collapsed, and he pressed his face sideways into the pillow.

The next thrust hit his prostate dead-on, and he had to turn his face into the pillow to muffle his groan.

"Rodney," John said warningly.

Rodney moved his face to the side again and bit his lip. Nothing but the sound of his breathing escaped him.

His cock was ready to spurt any moment now. John mercilessly drilled into him, hitting his prostate on every stroke, again and again and again.

Rodney's cock twitched. He wasn't going to be able to hold it for long.

"Now," John said, pushing deep into him one last time.

Rodney lifted his head, and as he felt John coming inside of him, he screamed out "John" and shot his load all over his chest, the pillow, and the bed.

They collapsed, John still deep inside of him.

Rodney mumbled incoherently.

John kissed his neck and gently stroked his arms. Then he whispered in Rodney's ear. "Shhh."


End file.
